Sadness Within
by tinaIY
Summary: Kagome was a young beautiful, talented girl, until tragedy struck. When her father died she didn’t know who to turn to. Watch a relationship with a childhood friend grow into a passionate ride, in this thrilling romantic journey.XInuKagX OneShot


Sadness within

I do not own Inuyasha I only own shoes really nice ones and I'm as sure as hell I'm not giving them to you!

Summary: Kagome was just a normal girl she was a young talented girl who had everything she ever wanted till one day a horrible tragedy struck when her father died and she's never been the same since it was like she felt trapped and no one was there to help her get out until.. the guy in her call who would make fun of her over hears her and tries to discover once more the old Kagome will he succeed in helping her find herself once more or will she just shut him out like she's done to everyone else she cares about. XInuKagX

**Kagome's P.O.V**

It all starts with a girl not any girl but a young very talented girl who seems to be misunderstood.

That girls named is Kagome Higurashi at first she was just a normal sweet girl and everything in her life went just as she wanted it to be. Her life was great she couldn't wish for anything better. I mean she had friends a wonderful family and a great caring boyfriend named Hojo.

But underneath it all she wasn't ok and what changed all this was the death of her father which unleashed all the sadness she's been hiding deep in her soul all her life.

Soon she wouldn't talk to her friends and the one person who she thought she cared the most for, Hojo decided it just wasn't meant to be so they had broken up.

_What am I going to do; all my life is crumbling right in front of my eyes I have no idea what to do. Ever since I changed school and went to high school everything and everyone has changed I just don't know what to do anymore._

Kagome thought.

The next morning she got up ate her breakfast and went off to school.

"It's been about 3 months that my father has died. None of my friends seemed really like real friends they weren't there for me when I needed them the most and Hojo who I thought was perfect ended up breaking up with me. I just feel like I can be in a room full of people but feel like the loneliest person in the hole world" she sighed not knowing she was talking out loud and that someone else was listening to her, she heard a voice.

"Higurashi, I…I had no idea." It was the boy who would tease her in class Inuyasha. People would think they were like a married couple or something.

"…." Kagome didn't know what to say she had no way to change how she thought but she just didn't want anyone to know and keep it bottle up. Suddenly she broke out in tears not able to keep it all in for she knew; she knew that she could no longer hide from her fears and emotions. The first thing that came to her mind was "I have to get away, I have to go from here, I can't take this I just… just have to leave for a bit "and started running and running non-stop feeling like no one and nothing can stop her like all her worries are left behind her but she knew once she stops running they'll just come back so even with that thought she just wanted peace for just one split second , and for a long time she finally felt alive once more like she had before.

When she felt like she couldn't run anymore she ended up at a spot where the tree of ages was there.

This tree has brought her a lot of wonderful memories but for some reason she could only concentrate on one of them, but why? It was one she hadn't though of in a long time it had happened when she was only in seventh grade and so much has happened since then. It was about Inuyasha.

_**Flash back**_

"Inuyasha, why did you bring me here?" Kagome said.

"Well to be honest this place is special to me and I just wanted to share it with you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha … I'm so happy you're such a good friend but why did you choose to bring me and not someone else?" Kagome said with her eyebrow raised.

"Well it's because I …I have something important to tell you." Inuyasha said with him blushing just a bit but tried to hide it.

"Well… what is it?" Kagome said with the most beautiful smile across her face.

_She's so beautiful I'm so lucky to have even met her._ Inuyasha though.

"Well Kagome we've known each other since we were little kids and I...I...I"

"_Yes_" Kagome said.

"I love you ok… I mean I've always loved you from the first moment I've set eyes on you, I know its not really like me to act like this but ever since the first day we met when we first became friends you were like a beautiful princess that no one could have and just being near you I don't know you make me feel… good like I can so anything and everything and the only thing that I'd want to do is be near _**you** _and make **_you_** happy you're always on my mind when I have good or bad news all I could think of is I have to tell Kagome… I, I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said blurring it out and soon turning redder than a tomato which made Kagome laugh.

"Inuyasha"

"I love you too I've always have" and at that moment Kagome looked deep into Inuyasha' golden eyes like she could just see in his soul and thought "I am so lucky to have Inuyasha"

At that moment Inuyasha kissed Kagome.

It was a light soft kiss that seemed to last all of eternity and was so perfect she just didn't want it ever to end.

After that moment they seemed to be inseparable.

_**End of flash back**_

"It's been a long time hasn't it" said Inuyasha looking at that tree which he thanked and admired so much.

Kagome said nothing.

"So what ever happened to us anyways I mean we were so close and than just one day it seemed it all went away" Inuyasha said.

"Don't you remember? You met Kikyo your old girlfriend and after I found out you lied… it… just was over" Kagome said with a sad face for the scars from that still did not fade.

"Well I'm sorry … I mean, I though it was over when she left and than when she came back I don't know what happened but when I made it clear that we broke up when she left why didn't you come back to me?" Inuyasha said and always wondered all this time.

"I though you didn't want me anymore like I was useless and unwanted and after that you just started teasing me" Kagome said and a little tear just went down her soft face.

When Inuyasha saw that tear run down her face he had finally realized how much he hurt her.

"Kagome… do you remember what I said at this very spot" Inuyasha said.

"Yes?"

"well I haven't stop thinking of that everyday ever since it happened. I just though maybe if I acted that way I'd just forget about you but it just made it worse for those feelings still burn in my heart more than ever and I don't think I will ever get over you… you know how you said you felt alone…well your not I'm here and I will always be here for you even if you don't want me I just can't stay away" Inuyasha said with all the passion he holds for Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha , I've missed you so much" kagome collapsed and started to cry a stream of sadness because she had missed him, her father and her old life and she was crying with happiness for she was with her one true love.

Inuyasha sealed her tight into a hug to comfort her.

At that moment she knew everything is going to be alright since she had Inuyasha and she can do anything when he's with her.

At that very moment Inuyasha kissed her with so much passion and the only thought that she had in her mind was I finally feel alive again and I'm with Inuyasha no one can take this memory away and I will cherish this moment all my life.

"I love you, there is no one better for me than you" both of them thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok well this is my first story and I want everyone who reviews to be honest I actually don't care if you bash me on this I don't want any sugar coating I just want to ask one thing if you took the time to read this story I really want to know your opinion on it so that if there's something that's bothering you I can improve with the next story and yeah so please R/R.


End file.
